Giant Doggy
This is an episode from Marshall Universe Summary During a mission to the Sky Spire, Marshall tries to convince Dusty and Princess to fuse together. Characters Marshall Princess Dusty Billy (goat) Tundra Dusrincess Bird Monster Heaven Beetle Earth Beetle Gallery Story ( Dusty and Princess play checkers while Marshall is sitting on a life guard chair with water balloons) Dusty: (takes one of Princess's pieces) Ha, take that! Princess: Wow Dusty I'm impressed. (gets pelted by water balloon) Marshall: Now it's your move, Princess. Princess: Marshall, are the water balloons really necessary? Marshall: Yeah, this way the moves really matters. Princess: But it's checkers! Every single move matters. Dusty: Sounds like somebody's being a sore loser. Princess: (holding anger) I'm not a sore loser... (defeats Dusty in one move) because I just won the game. Dusty: Wha-? Here it comes! Marshall: (pelts water balloons at Dusty) Dusty: Ah, feels good to lose Princess: Ahem, I certainly hope that's not the same attitude you have during battle. Dusty: Ugh, you're no fun anymore. This is why we never form Dusrincess. Princess: We don't form Dusrincess because you're difficult and a mess. Dusty: We don't form Dusrincess because you're uptight and- Marshall: Guys! What is Dusrincess. Dusty: Oh it's the two of us, mashed together. Princess: (scoffs) Is water just Hydrogen and Oxygen "mashed" together? Dusty and Marshall: Uhh. Princess: Analogy wasted. Look here Steven (manipulates the sand to demonstrate) When we synchronize our forms we can combine into a powerful fusion gem named (Whoever will be Opal) Dusty: (stomps sand) Except I don't dance like that. Princess: Dusty! Marshall: Wow, that's so cool! But tell me more about Dusrincess Dusty: Well Marshall, she's an ultra powerful stone cold Betty. That part's me. And she's like, kinda tall, (whispers) that part's Princess. Princess: What Dusty is trying to say is, Dusrincess is an amalgam of our magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity. Marshall: Wow can you do it right now? Come on, form Dusrincess. Dusty: (scoffs) Princess: We only form Dusrincess when it's absolutely necessary. Marshall: Tundra's back! Marshall: Ooh! Ooh! Did you get me anything? Tundra: (gives Marshall a rock) Marshall: Woah, a rock! Thanks, Tundra. Princess: So, was your mission a success? Tundra: I have located the Geode beetles of Heaven and Earth. We should split up to retrieve them. Dusty: Well I'm going with not Princess. Princess: Well that's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway. Marshall: Is she talking about me? Tundra: You three go together, I go alone. Princess & Dusty: What? Why? Tundra: The Earth Beetle's at the bottom of the boiling lava lake, and only I can swim in lava. You'll find the Heaven Beetle at the top of the Sky Spire. It's safer. Dusty: You mean boring-er. Princess: You mean more boring. Dusty: So you agree with me. Princess: Ugh!, come on you two lets go. (The three go to the warp pad) Tundra: Steven, be sure to keep the harmony. Marshall: No problem. *gets on Warp pad* Today's going to be all about HAR-MON- (They warp to the Sky Spire) Steven: -NEEE! Oomph!,Woah... is this where the Heaven Beetle lives? Princess: Apparently. Dusty: All the way at the top. Steven: So, when you fuse, do you turn into a giant giant dog, or just a regular sized giant dog? Does one of you control the right arm and the other control the left arm? Princess: Come on Steven. Marshall: Wait, these are extremely important questions. Marshall: Phew, there sure are a lot of stairs, how about you form Dusrincess and give me a piggy back ride? Princess & Dusty: No. Marshall: What about if you eat a hotdog? Who's stomach does it go into? Or do you share the same stomach? Haha! That would be gross. (A rustling in a bush causes the gems to summon their weapons, a goat jumps out eating a thicket) Marshall: Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick, you have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it! Hurry before it kills us all! Princess: Ugh, Marshall, we only fuse for deadly situations, does this look like a deadly situation? Billy: (bites Princess's paw hand) Princess: Ow! Hey, bad mountain goat! Billy: Baaaa! Dusty: Bahahahhaha! Marshall: Darn it. Aw, I'm never going to get to see (whoever will be Opal). Marshall: (song starts) All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant doggy a giant doggy all I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant doggy all I wanna do is help you turn into a doggy, a giant doggy all I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant doggy oh, I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together if you give it a chance, you could do a huge dance because you are a giant doggy you might even like being together and if you don't, it won't be forever but if it were me, I'd really want to be a giant doggy a giant doggy all I wanna do is see you turn into a giant doggy Steven: Wait up, Billy! Princess: Wait, Steven! I'm not sure you can make those jumps. Marshall: Oh, you should fuse into Dusrincess, and then lay across the rocks like bridge! Princess: We don't need Dusrincess to get across. Marshall: Can you do it anyway? Pleeease? It would be easier wouldn't it? Dusty: Not as easy as this! (picks Marshall up, throws him on a floating platform) Marshall: Oh wow, Dusty, that was a really good idea. Dusty: Hah, I know, I'm full of 'em. Marshall: Ah come on Princess, it's safe. Just look. (, Amethyst jumps Marshall off and he falls, Princess quickly jumps after him w/ Dusty's whip wrapped around her and grabs Marshall, Dusty pulls them both up) Marshall: That was so great how you worked together. Why don't you do that all the time? I can't, feel my legs anymore. Hey look at that! It's a tiny temple! Princess: It's just where Tundra said it would be. The Heaven Beetle should be inside. Marshall: Check it out, its even got a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and a little beetle baby book. Princess: But where's the beetle? It's supposed to be here, the heaven beetle wouldn't leave would it? Oh, it could be anywhere! Dusty: Maybe you should freak out some more, that's really gonna help us find it. Princess: I can't believe your attitude Dusty. And now you're just slouching over here doing nothing. Dusty: Hey, it's not my fault the beetle isn't there. Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me! Billy: Baaa! Princess: I don't squawk! Dusty: Yeah, you're squawking at me and commenting on my posture! Princess: THIS is squawking! SQUAWK, SQUAWK! Steven: Hey, cut it out! You're scaring Billy. (Just then a giant bird creature emerges and eats Billy whole) Marshall: My son... Pearl: (throws spear at Bird creature) (Bird creature swallows spear) Princess: It swallowed my spear! Marshall: Guys this is great! Now's the perfect time for you two to form Dusrincess! (Princess and Dusty attempt the fusion dance but fail) Dusty: So you wanna try that again? With less hitting me in the face this time? Princess: Well it would have worked if your movements weren't so erratic and formless. Dusty: So it's all my fault? Ho ho, you totally weren't even trying to sync with my dancing. You should know how I dance by now! Marshall: Stop! Come on guys, please stop fighting. If can't get along with each other, I'' might never get to see your awesome fusion powers. And I might get eaten, by a giant bird! (Just then, the giant bird breaks through the roof and swallows Marshall whole) Princess & Dusty: Marshall! Marshall: Billy! How can you eat at a time like this? Hey, is that the Heaven Beetle? Let me see it. Hey, be a good goat and give me the magic bug! I got it! No! Bad goat, you're no son of mine! (several giant paws penetrate the bird) What's going on? (paws grab Billy) Billy! (paws grabs Marshall and gets pulled out) Dusrincess? (Dusrincess grabs Marshall and Bill from the bird, destroying the bird's main form and causing it to disperse into dozens of smaller versions of itself. She/They slides down the spire and jumps across the platforms landing safely on the main spire and puts Marshall down) (Dusrincess): Stay low. (She then summons Dusty's whip and Princess's spear to form a bow and arrow and shoots the birds) Marshall: Uh..... do you know who I am? Dusrincess: All you wanna do, is see me turn into- Marshall: A giant woman! (They warp back to the temple) Marshall: We're back! Tundra: The Heaven Beetle. Dusrincess: I don't have it. (She sereprates into Dusty and Princess) Princess: Dusty, ''you got distracted! Dusty: Hey, you were the one getting carried away with all the fancy backflips! Marshall: Wait a sec! I got the beetle! Tundra: Good job Steven. I also see you helped your teammates fuse. Marshall: And all I had to do was get eaten by a bird. Tundra: Nice work, you'll be great at fusing one day. Marshall: Yeah...Wait! I can do that too?! (the episode ends)